Stitches
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: After the death of her family, Butters' cousin, Olive, moves into South Park. Unable to fit in, she makes an unlikely "friend" in an unexpected way. Except said friend happens to be an accident prone ten-year-old boy who is covered from head to toe in orange. Not to mention, he isn't quite fond of her company and wants nothing to do with her.
1. Welcome to South Park

"Butters, how many times have I told you, we have an alphabetized pantry for a reason!"

The blonde-haired boy could only look down and mumble a meek "S-sorry, Sir," as his father scolded him. He hated making his father cross with him and knew he deserved whatever he had coming.

Stephen closed his eyes and sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair and folding his arms. Just as he was about to give Butters a punishment, a voice came from the living room.

"Stephen, she's here!" Linda called, fixing her bright blonde hair. He stopped what he was doing as he and Butters entered the living room. In the doorway was a girl no older than Butters who wore a green dinosaur hoodie and rain boots. She was completely soaked from the rain and wore a blank expression on her face. Beside her were several animal carriers and one luggage for her clothes and belongings.

"Olive, good to see you," Stephen said, letting go of any anger he had and hugging her. "Look how big you've gotten!"

She didn't say a word. Instead, she picked up a basket of fruits and vegetables, handing it to Linda, who smiled immediately.

"Is this from your farm? Thank you," she grinned. Olive only nodded and sighed. Linda looked at the animal carriers, trying to hide her uneasiness. "Are these all your pets?"

Olive nodded again as Butters gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey, remember me? I'm your cousin, Butters. I know we were real little when we last saw each other but I sure remember you!" he said. She coughed several times into her sleeve and gave him a peremptory gesture. "Oh, are you sick? It's awful cold out. You should wear a raincoat."

Linda felt Olive's forehead.

"Oh, my, you're burning up! I know you just got here, but why don't you and Butters head up to bed?"

Olive picked up her animal carriers and followed Butters up the stairs and to his room. Upon entering, she released her miniature Australian shepherd and two orange tabbies. She set her guinea pig cages on the floor and her hamsters on a nearby table near her snake tank.

"You sure do have a lot of animals," Butters commented as he removed his blue shirt and pants, slipping on his polka-dotted pajamas. "My parents don't really let me have any pets."

She quickly put on a blue tank top and yellow shorts before crawling into bed. Butters got in beside her.

"I-I know you're sad, Olive, but we'll take good care of you. You know, this is just like havin' a sister. I've always wanted a brother or sister," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes. "Well, good night."

Olive nodded and turned to her side. She wouldn't allow herself to close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw horrible things she couldn't describe. Morbid, haunting images that impaled her soul at the slightest thought of them. What she had seen, she had no words for, and it could never go away.

What she had seen was indescribable. Unforgiving. Something not even time could heal.

* * *

"Butters, Olive, breakfast!"

Butters hurriedly rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over Olive's dog. He sat down in front of a plate of warm waffles covered in smooth maple syrup and butter. Olive slowly trailed behind him, sitting down in front of her waffles but not touching them for several minutes.

"Olive, aren't you going to eat?" Butters asked.

Olive shook her head.

"Now Olive, I know you're not going through a very happy time, but you need to eat," Linda said, tying her baby pink robe together.

She wasn't one to disagree with authority, so Olive took a few bites of her waffle. Once she finished, she followed Butters out the door without saying a word.

She kept a few feet away from Butters as she walked to school. She hated the thought of starting over. All she wanted was her old life back. She couldn't bear the thought of never going back home. It was like she had been defeated. Everything she once knew was ripped apart from her, never to return. It was like a hole had been ripped through her heart, and she was stuck with that lonely, sinking feeling. But maybe, just maybe, her first day at a new school wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps it could be something to compensate for her hellish week.

Right...

**It literally took me months to finish this how I wanted it. Please review. I missed you guys. I didn't write half of this in the hospital (drugged and hardly able to think) to not get reviews. I love you guys!**

**Suggestions are welcome. Now is a great time to tell me what you want to see. More Butters/Olive fluff? An argument between Eric and Olive? A giant unicorn that kills Kenny? I don't always use suggestions, but if I can, I do.**

_**Moosey out!**_


	2. The Dare

**Where did this chapter even come from? Like, it's so...not in my character to write this.**

** I'm going to see The Book of Mormon when it tours in LA in January. I'm so psyched!**

** Those of you who don't know, it's a Broadway play made by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, creators of South Park and oh my god I'm so happy!**

** My writing just gets more and more crude, hm? I guess I watch too much South Park. It used to be a big deal to me if I even said "hell" in a story. I mean, I've written things, but this is just morbid for me. LMAO, what do you think, guys?**

The four boys stood in a circle, making idle conversation as giggles and playful voices filled the playground. It was five minutes into recess and Eric, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were desperate for something to do. Something interesting to occupy them. They had played tether-ball the entire previous week and most of the playground equipment was dilapidated and unusable at this point, so desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey, Stan," Eric said, picking something up from the ground with his yellow gloves. "I'll give you five dollars to lick this condom."

"What? Hell no!"

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone you're a pussy," Cartman said with a grin. "You're not a pussy, are you?"

"I don't care," Stan said simply.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy," Kenny replied.

"Kenny! F-fine," Stan sighed, taking the used foreign object and looking at it for awhile. He quickly licked it and dropped it back on the ground. "There. Where's my five dollars?"

Eric handed Stan five Monopoly dollars with a smug look on his face.

"Here," he said. "As promised."

Stan was so used to Cartman's constant manipulation that he sighed, put the "money" in his pocket, and let it go.

"Okay," Stan glared at Kenny. "Kenny, you have to eat the condom without throwing up. Or are you too pussy?"

Kenny angrily picked it up and looked at Stan.

"Do it, Kenny," Kyle encouraged him.

"If you do it, you can have my lunch," Stan said.

"If you can't or you throw up," Cartman said, looking around the playground. "You have to go out with Butters' cousin for two weeks."

Kenny looked across the yard and saw Butters comforting his crying cousin. She had been going to South Park Elementary for two days and she never spoke, and only cried and stayed around Butters. Nobody liked her. Not even the girls. And certainly not Kenny. Kenny shook his head. He wouldn't mind eating Stan's lunch- it probably was much better than the water and dry toast he had packed. He stuck the condom in his mouth and swallowed it whole, almost choking on it. Finally, it was down- and much easier than he had thought.

"Here you go," Stan said, handing Kenny his lunch. If only they could have seen the wide smile of accomplishment Kenny had through his orange parka. That was, until...

"EW, sick!" Kyle cried as Kenny heaved all over the blacktop. Stan snatched his lunch back with a chuckle and pointed across the playground.

"Two weeks," Stan said. "Good luck."

"Sucks for you," Cartman said. "You know, I hear she's not even a girl."

"I heard that she's possessed by the devil," Kyle added. "And that she has rabies."

Kenny sighed. He knew what had to be done. He scribbled a few words down on a piece of paper and walked over to Olive, who was now sitting alone in the snow playing with rocks. He handed her the paper, expecting the worst. She read the paper and looked up with her freckled, blue-eyed face. She simply nodded.

"You mean it?" she asked. "You'll really go out with me?"

"Sure," Kenny replied, as he grew a new sort of hatred for his friends. He didn't think she was cute, nor did he enjoy speaking to her.

She stood up and smiled.

"I'm Olive," she said. "Olive Stotch. What's your name?"

"Kenny," he said, his voice muffled through his parka.

"You're cute...Kenny," she said, smiling for the first time in several days. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Olive reached into her backpack and handed Kenny a small jar of jelly.

"What's this for?" Kenny questioned.

"It's from the farm I lived on. I hope you like raspberry. I-I'm sorry, that's weird, huh?" she asked, looking down, her eyes tearing up. "I...I picked them myself...if you don't want it, th-that's okay too...I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's...fine," Kenny said, putting the jar in his backpack. Olive wiped her tears as the bell rang for class.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kenny thought.

**Book of Mormon! Book of Mormon!**

** Well, that's chapter two! What do you think? Future chapters will probably be longer.**


	3. Lunch

**The somewhat filler chapter...**

** Here it is.**

"So what's it like being her boyfriend?" Cartman asked Kenny as he closed his locker. He turned to see his friends standing nearby. "Have you guys, you know, done it yet?"

"What?" Kenny asked, clearly shocked at the idiotic question.

"Come on, I saw you leave with her into the music room during break," he teased.

"Could you imagine if he actually liked her?" Kyle giggled.

"Dude, if you did, I would like, lose all respect for you, Ken," Eric said, eyes closed. "What a shame that would be."

"Are you serious? I would never like-"

"Hi, Kenny," said a familiar voice in a meek tone. Kenny turned around to see Olive behind him, holding a lunchbox with The Avengers on it. "C-can I...eat lunch with you? Would that be okay? I-I'll let you have my pudding..."

The three boys around him chuckled. Kenny let out a sigh, knowing that this was part of the deal.

"Fine," he replied. He did like pudding.

Kenny's friends laughed in unison as Olive grabbed his hand. Neither of them paid much attention to the teasing. A few eyes shifted towards them as they sat beside each other alone in the cafeteria. They opened their lunches and Olive handed Kenny her pudding and a bag of gummy bears.

"I don't really like tapioca," she sighed. She coughed into her arms a few times before continuing. "Hey, would you like to walk home with Butters and me?"

Kenny didn't hesitate before responding.

"No, no, no," he said. He definitely didn't want to walk home with her, let alone, Butters.

"Oh," she paused and didn't speak for a moment. She put her hood on over her head and sighed, her voice becoming shaky. "I-I'm sorry...I guess I...you're my only friend and...I just wanted to hang out...I'm sorry, that was really stupid of me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...here, you can have the rest of my lunch. I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. What ever happened to this girl, she was really messed up.

"Fine, I'll come over," Kenny groaned. Olive wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Kenny. Oh, we'll have so much fun," Olive was overwhelmed with joy. Butters sat next to them with a tray of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Hey, Olive," he greeted. "Hi, Kenny. Why aren't you sitting at the other table with Kyle and Stan like usual?"

"We're going out," Olive said simply. She coughed into her arm several times. "He's also coming over after school."

"Well, I'm glad to see you happy," Butters said, patting her on the back. "It's not healthy to be so sad all the time, Olive."

"I know, but I'm doing a lot better now that I have a friend," Olive said. "Kenny's so nice to me."

"Better? What happened?" Kenny asked. Olive immediately looked away and didn't answer.

"She came all the way from Tennessee because her entire family died in a car accident. She was the only one that made it," Butters responded as she tried her best not to cry again"So you have to be real nice to her."

"Butters, I don't need any special treatment," Olive protested. "I...I'll be fine."

"I'm not sure you're really ready for a relationship," Butters said.

"No, I am, I'll be better in no time, you'll see," she turned to Kenny and held his hand. "I know Kenny's the one for me. He chose me, Butters."

Kenny rolled his eyes and folded his arms. That stupid bet had given him nothing but trouble.

"Okay," Butters said as the bell rang. "I guess I'm just being kind of protective."

"Let's walk together, Kenny," Olive grinned, grabbing him by the hand as they stood up and headed to class. Kenny could feel his friends taunting him as they walked by although he didn't spare them a passing glance.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he expected.

**Hello!**

** Hello!**

** Hello!**

** There it is! Chapter...three? Is this chapter three? LOL!**

** Reviews, questions, and comments are encouraged!**


	4. Darn good panini

**There's actually a very small amount of foreshadowing here, but you may or may not notice in later chapters what I'm talking about. **

Olive wore a grin from ear to ear as she held Kenny's hand. Kenny hated being dragged around like this. The more time he spent with Olive, the more he hated her. But if he refused to go home with her, she would cry, and his friends would know something was up. There was no winning for him.

They were walking at least ten feet behind Butters on the way to the house. On the bright side, it would be somewhat better than going home to his drunken parents.

"Kenny, you're going to absolutely love my dog. She's really nice. Her name is Christmas and she loves to play," Olive said. Kenny had never seen her so happy. Every time he saw her, she was just a little bit happier. It was such a shame he didn't like her. Even walking next to her, he knew he was being judged, and any good reputation he had would soon be down the toilet. "My hamsters Pyro and Scout just had babies and they're so adorable. I can't wait until you see them, Ken. Oh, if you want, we can make cookies and I can teach you how to make the most amazing pumpkin cheesecake from scratch. Speaking of Pumpkin, my guinea pigs are named Pumpkin Spice, Peppermint, and Mocha because they're all Starbucks flavors. Isn't that funny?. We should play video games. I brought my Xbox so we can play games together too! Won't that be cool, Kenny?"

"Sure," he grumbled. It hadn't been a whole day and he had already had enough of this girl. But he had to cut her some slack. She had lost her family not even a week before, and she probably never had any real friends either. Not that he would ever in a million years consider himself to be her friend. He could never sink that low, right?

"We're home!" Olive said gleefully as she opened the door.

"Oh my, you're happy," Linda commented. "I'm so glad!"

"Come on, Ken," she said. "I'll show you upstairs."

Kenny sighed as she grabbed his arm and gleefully showed him up the steps. Her dog immediately greeted her by jumping onto her.

"Kill me," he said under his breath.

"Oh, let's watch a movie. I'll go see what movies we have in the basement, okay? Don't go anywhere," Olive said, coughing loudly into her sweater.

"Alright," Kenny replied as she joyously skipped downstairs. Kenny was so tempted to just grab a knife from the kitchen and kill himself. He'd be able to go home and Olive would most likely forget that he had died. Everyone did.

Without hesitation, Kenny walked downstairs, passing Butters in the living room who was doing his homework. Kenny made his way into the kitchen and began looking through the drawers. It didn't take long until he found the sharpest knife. Finally, he could leave this hell. There was no way he was going to deal with this today. He took the sharp object and faced it towards his chest.

"Ken, I found some movies! We have The Lion King, Lilo and Stitch, The Hangover, and..." Olive looked up at him. "What are you doing with that knife? We're not going to cook together until later."

Kenny moaned in frustration as he set the knife back into the drawer.

"Okay," he sighed.

"C'mon, we have plenty of things to do," she grinned. She led him right back upstairs, much to his disappointment._ I was so close,_ he thought. "We also have The Avengers, Marley and Me, and something called...Backdoor Sluts nine...you know what? I'll just put in Marley and Me."

Kenny rolled his eyes as she put the DVD into Butters' DVD player. She was such a child. Even though she was so broken, she didn't lose her innocence.

She put a few blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I'm going to make some popcorn. I'll be back," she said, flipping her long blonde hair and leaving the room. Kenny sat down on the blankets and Olive's dog quickly curled up into his lap.

"I hate it here," Kenny said under his breath. Olive came back upstairs just as the movie started with a bowl of fresh popcorn and a plate of sandwiches.

"I hope you like Nutella panini," she smiled. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes he had never seen before. "I think Christmas likes you."

She sat down and handed him a sandwich, placing the bowl between them. He began to eat.

"Kenny," she said.

"Hm?"

"Why do you hide your face? I bet you'd be much cuter with your hood off."

"No."

"I just want to see, that's all," she said, leaning towards him. "Please, Ken?"

"I said no, god damn it!"

"Okay...I respect that," she sighed. Christmas stood up, stretched, and walked downstairs. Olive laid down, putting her head on Kenny's lap. "I really like you, Kenny. A lot. I'm so glad you asked me to be your girlfriend. I know we don't know each other, but I think we'll be great friends."

"Sure."

"You're the nicest person I've ever met. I feel there must be a reason our paths crossed," she said before hacking loudly into her sleeve. She sighed. "Most people don't like to talk to me. I went to a private Christian school in Tennessee, and no one ever wanted to be friends with me. But you, you're different, Ken."

"Thanks," he replied. _Oh, what the hell?_ He thought, taking off the hood of his parka, exposing his messy blonde hair. Olive smiled.

"You look much nicer without it," she commented. "I love your hair, Kenny."

"I don't," he laughed, his voice now very clear and audible. She gave him a warm smile and adjusted positions, her head still on his lap.

"It's perfect," she closed her eyes as the movie still played in the background. "Don't ever change it."

"Um...alright?" he said. "Hey, can you make some more panini? Those are amazing as hell."

He looked down at her and realized she was snoring. He grinned. Yes, she was annoying. He didn't like her very much, and she was awful pushy. But she had this soft, compassionate side. She always put others before herself, and she made a damn good panini!

Kenny put his hood back on and watched the remainder of the movie in peace. He knew he couldn't try to get up, as Olive would wake up, and this was his only moment of serenity. Even Butters wasn't up there bothering him, so why ruin a perfect moment?

Shortly after the end of the movie, Olive's soft breathing turned into a wheeze. Kenny didn't think much of it.

But moments later, something felt off to him. Christmas rushed upstairs with an apparent sense of urgency and began to bark at Olive in an attempt to get her attention.

"Olive, wake up," Kenny said as Christmas continued to bark and howl. He shook her by the shoulders and she finally opened her eyes.

"Ken...something's..." she coughed hard many times before she continued. "Something's not right, Kenny..."

**OMG, something's wrong?**

** It's also about 1am. What is my life even?**

** Review because I love you.**

** Also I feel like something's wrong with this chapter. Never mind that though. Youtube, here I come!**


	5. A Little Cold

"What's the matter?" Kenny asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "You don't look alright. You're burning up."

Not that he cared, right?

Olive sat up and tried to catch her breath. She coughed many times into her sleeves.

"I don't feel well," she said. "Maybe...maybe it's just from coming to a new state. I just..."

Before she could say another thing, she puked all over Kenny's bright orange parka.

"GAH!" he cried in surprise.

"I...I'm so sorry, Kenny...I'll go get something to clean you up, alright?" Olive said, standing up.

"No, you need to lay down," Kenny said, taking his parka off and setting it down. He sat her down on the edge of Butters' bed.

"But Kenny..."

"I...I'm just going to head home. I don't want to get sick or anything!" he insisted. Before he could move, Olive grabbed his arm.

"No, I..."

"What?"

"Don't go," she said. "We're supposed to have fun, remember? Please, Ken?"

"Olive, listen, whatever the f*ck you have, I don't want to catch it, alright? Just get some sleep. I need to go anyway."

"Don't leave!" she cried. Tears began to stream down her face. "Kenny!"

"What's the matter with you?" Kenny snapped. "You're acting ridiculous! Stop crying!"

"I'm sorry, Ken, I just...," Olive sighed and wiped her tears but continued to cry. "Everyone I love...leaves me. Don't leave me. I'll be good, I promise. I'll do whatever you want. Just, please, don't leave me. I don't want to cry anymore."

Kenny sighed. She wasn't clingy because she was crazy. She was just really screwed up.

"Okay...fine," he said, sitting down beside her. He had never felt so defeated.

"Thank you," she said. "I'd hug you, but I don't want you to get sick, too."

"Okay..."

Kenny put his cheek on his hand and decided that he wouldn't leave after all. _Only two weeks_, he thought. _Two weeks before I can break it off and never have to deal with her again. I hate her so much. Why can't she be hot?There's definitely a difference between "a little cute" and hot._

"Ken, you're so sweet. Most people would have left anyway," Olive grinned. "Would you mind...getting me some ginger ale?"

"Fine," he said, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Butters walked upstairs, setting his backpack down. He looked at his cousin.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red and puffy."

"It's just a cold or something," Kenny had returned with a sixteen ounce bottle of ginger ale.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. They sat back on the floor together. Butters joined them and put in The Hangover II.

Olive hacked into her arm before curling up between them. They all got comfortable and began to watch the movie.

As the sun went down, and time went by, they watched more and more movies. Kenny had put on a pair of Butters' pajamas and everyone else was dressed and ready for bed. Except, they never really went to bed. It was just movie after movie and the occasional bite to eat.

Butters was the first to fall asleep beside them. He snored lightly as Kenny and Olive continued to watch The Santa Clause.

"Kenny, thank you for being here," Olive smiled, cuddling next to him. He scooted away a bit. "You're a hero. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Thanks," he responded, ruffling his unruly blonde hair.

"You've changed everything...I've decided that I'm not going to cry anymore," Olive took her hand in his. "As long as you're here, everything will be okay."

She took a nearby box of crayons and grabbed her binder. She opened it up, took out a piece of paper, and began to cut it and color on it.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Olive continued to write and draw for several minutes. Finally, she handed it to Kenny. Kenny sighed and looked at it. The paper had been cut into the shape of a heart and a picture of him and Olive was drawn on it. Above the drawing were the words "Best Friends!".

_How corny_, he thought. _I could never be her friend. But if I told her that..._

She'd be broken.

"Thanks..." Kenny said, putting on a fake smile.

She laid down the same way she had earlier with her head on his lap.

"Kenny, do you think you could come to my birthday? It's in fifteen days. December 21st."

"Uh...sure..."

Sadly, by then, he wouldn't be her "boyfriend" anymore. He'd probably never speak to her again after that. And the thought of that brought him relief.

"You're the best, Ken. I'm so glad I have a friend like you."

"Me too," he lied.

"I've never had a friend before," she said, closing her eyes. "You're one of a kind, and we're together for a reason."

One of a kind. She had no idea...

**Another chapter. 3AM. Good night, you guys.  
It took 5 chapters for one story day. The other days will be much faster. Not five chapters. I mean, they're going to be together for two weeks. I can't wait until I write...no, no, don't want to spoil anything. That would be rude. But I pretty much know how this story's going to end, etc.**

** Ciao for now! Love you guys!**


	6. The Nameless Chapter

By the time Kenny was awake, it was nearly noon. A beautiful, snowy Saturday morning. He forgot he had fallen asleep with Olive in his lap. He shoved her off of him and stood up. Olive opened her eyes and yawned.

"Kenny...good morning," she said, coughing a few times and slowly sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he replied. "I spent the night like you wanted, so I'm leaving."

"I thought maybe we could hang out today."

"No. I'm done hanging out. We hung out yesterday."

"Oh," she sighed, looking up. "I...um...we can hang out tomorrow though, right? Maybe then I won't feel so sick anymore."

"You still don't feel well?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead. She shook her head and looked down. Her face was bright red and she looked so sickly. It was probably nothing too serious though. She had been sick many times before, and she didn't have the best immune system.

"I...I just need to rest. Butters will keep me company while my aunt and uncle are at work. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Well, goodbye then," Kenny shrugged, leaving the room. _Thank god. Finally._

On his way out, he grabbed his orange parka that Linda had washed, put it on, and walked out the door.

It's not that he wanted to go home, he just didn't want another minute of...her...

Did he really despise her that much? Was it that painful to be around her? No one else liked her, so why should he? It would be pretty hard to imagine him liking her. She was just so different. She was a burden to have around. She wasn't amazingly beautiful. She didn't have huge boobs or interesting things to talk about like Kenny's idea of an ideal girlfriend.

But on the contrary, her personality deep down was so cute. It wasn't something Kenny normally saw in people, but she was so innocent and childish deep down. As if she was blocking out all of the bad things in her life and suppressing them. Olive was definitely a people pleaser, but in this day and age, people only saw her as a pussy.

He shook his head. He wasn't far from home, and he didn't want to think about Olive. He didn't like her and that was that.

There was no doubt that she liked him, but if he liked her back, his friends would hate him.  
So it was out of the question, correct?

He sighed as he opened the door to his house and walked inside. His parents were arguing, his sister was crying, and he just didn't care today.  
Kenny walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

The whole day was dull and wretched. Something just felt wrong. Kenny didn't want to eat or do anything the entire day. For hours and hours, he had an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his chest. It was as if he had received terrible news, but the sensation did not go away. It didn't get any better, and it just stayed there and swallowed him whole. So respectfully, he fell asleep early that evening, hoping for a better tomorrow.

If only it was that easy.

When he woke, the uneasy feeling had not gone away. It may had even gotten worse.  
He got out of bed, got dressed, and got some fresh air. It didn't take long for him to run into his friends.

"Hey, Kenny, how are things with you and your bitch?" Cartman asked, a devious smirk on his face.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

"He's probably just upset, guys," Stan said with a slight giggle. "Give him some room, he might cry."

"Upset?" Kenny asked. "Why the hell would I be upset?"

"Don't act stupid," Eric laughed. "We know you're upset."

"About what?" he asked again, now frustrated.

"Uh...we thought you knew, dude," Kyle said.

"Knew what?"

"Um, dude, Butters' cousin went to the hospital last night," Stan responded. "I guess you didn't know, huh? That doesn't mean you're off the hook, though. As part of the deal, you're still her boyfriend, and you have to see her every day or else you're a pussy who can't swallow a condom."

"How do you guys know?"

"Didn't you hear the ambulance?" Kyle asked. "Everyone went outside to see. She didn't look good. They gave her a breathing mask and everything."

_Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t..._

"I don't have any way to get there," Kenny shrugged. "...Oh well..."

"You have a bike, don't you?"

"If you back out, we'll never talk to you again," Eric said.  
"Why is this so important?" Kenny groaned.

"Because it's fun to see you suffer," Cartman replied. "No one WANTS to go out with Butters' douchebag cousin, but sometimes, you have to, you know, do things you don't want to."

"God, I hate you guys," Kenny mumbled as he headed towards the hospital.

******Ohoho. That's not good.**

** Did you know I love reviews?  
**

**LOOK AT THAT BOOTY SHOW ME THE BOOTY GIVE ME THE BOOTY I WANT THE BOOTY BACK UP THE BOOTY I NEED THE BOOTY I LIKE THE BOOTY OH WHAT A BOOTY SHAKING THAT BOOTY I SAW THE BOOTY I WANT THE BOOTY LORD WHAT A BOOTY BRING ON THE BOOTY GIVE UP THE BOOTY LOVING THE BOOTY ROUND BOOTY DOWN FOR THE BOOTY I WANT THE BOOTY HUNTING THE BOOTY CHASING THE BOOTY CASING THE BOOTY GETTING THE BOOTY BEAUTIFUL BOOTY SMOKING BOOTY TALK TO THE BOOTY MORE BOOTY ... FINE BOOTY****( ° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	7. The News

"Olive?" Kenny asked, slowly stepping into the room he was directed to. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, a big IV machine and wearing a breathing mask.

"Shh, don't wake her up," Butters said, pointing to her. "She just fell asleep."

"What happened?"

"The doctors don't know. They think it was an asthma attack," Butters replied. "But the CT scan looked kind of funny, so we have to stay until they figure it out."

Kenny walked over to her. She was snoring lightly. She wasn't waking up any time soon. He exited the room and sighed as he went on his way home.  
Several days passed. She did not open her eyes. Every time he visited, she was the same. Pale and unmoving. She rarely opened her eyes, and when she did, she wouldn't speak and would go right back to sleep. The doctors just didn't know what was wrong with her. All she did was sleep, and her coughs and fevers never went away.

But after two weeks, Kenny decided to visit once more. If she woke up this time, he could break up with her as planned. He felt kind of bad for her, but he had no reason to stay with her. He no longer despised her though, and could actually admit that she was "Ok."

"Olive," he said, shaking her. "It's me, Kenny. I need to tell you something."

Slowly, she opened her blue eyes. Her freckled face lit up. She looked very limp and lethargic, but she smiled for the first time in days.

"Hello," she giggled as she grabbed his hand, her voice muffled almost as much as his from the mask. Kenny could tell they had given her all kinds of drugs and narcotic painkillers. She stopped talking and caught her breath "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital," he responded. She sat up and her heart monitor began to beep much faster.

"The hospital? What happened?" she looked around frantically. "Mom! Mom where are you?"

"Olive, calm down," Kenny said. "I'm sure your aunt and uncle are around."

"No, I need to see my Mom and my brother. You don't understand!" she cried. "Dad! Mom!"

"Olive, you need to get some sleep," Butters said, laying her down and tucking her in. "You're just a little confused from the medicine."

"A little?" Kenny scoffed. "I don't think she even knows who we are."

"No," Olive replied. "I saw them a minute ago. They were here. Right before I fell asleep."

"If this is a bad time, I can-"

"No!" Olive cried. "Don't leave me again, Kenny...Just stay until my Mom comes back."

"That's going to be a long time," Kenny snickered. She folded her arms.

"You have to believe me."

"You're high as a kite. Of course I don't believe you," he responded. "Get some rest and I'll come back before visiting hours are over."

"If you leave me, I can't get better."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because after you left, I got sick. But now I'm better. If you leave again, I might get even sicker."

"Olive..."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you doing better," Linda said as she entered the room beside her husband. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Linda," Olive sighed. "But my friend Kenny came to visit. See?"

"That's very...nice of him. So long as he doesn't try anything funny," Stephen said, glaring at Kenny. "I was once your age too you know..."

"Uncle Stephen," Olive said with a smile. She turned to Kenny. "Now, what did you want to tell me, Ken?"

Just then, a male doctor with black hair and short stubble walked in. He held a chart in his hands. He looked down with a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stotch, may I...have a word with you?"

"Sure...of course."

The three entered the hallway and began to talk. The children could see them, but could not hear a word. The doctor showed them the scans he had taken and they watched as Linda immediately buried her face into her arms and began to cry. She quickly walked away, her shoes clicking against the ground.

"You can't be sure!" they could hear Mr. Stotch exclaim. "Just take it over again! It's a mistake!"

Stephen rushed into Olive's room with his arms folded.

"What's going on? What did he-"

"Come on, we're leaving. These people have no idea what they're doing!"

"D-Dad," Butters said. "What happened? What did he say?"

"Nothing important. We're going home."

"Sir!" the doctor cried. "If you take her off of those machines, she will die!"

"I'm gonna die?" Olive asked, tears streaming down her face. "Uncle, I don't want to die!"

"No...no," Stephen said, rubbing his hands through her curly blonde hair. "These people...they're crazy..."

"What...what's wrong with her?" Kenny asked, turning to the doctor.

"It's a rare...potentially fatal disorder. She can't leave. She can't. We need to do all that we can to make sure she stays alive."

"I need to go home! My birthday's tomorrow!" Olive cried. "Kenny, tell him!"

"Olive, you need to stay here. You'll get better, okay?" Kenny assured her. He wasn't so fond of the kid but he surely didn't want her to die. She wasn't immortal like he was.

"Kenny..."

"Just hang in there. You'll be fine."

"Kenny, you needed to tell me something. What do you want to tell me?"

"I..." Kenny looked down. He didn't want to break up with her at a time like this."Nothing. It was nothing."

"Kenny, I'm so glad you came," Olive smiled, holding his hand. "I'm going to be okay because you're here."

Olive lifted her mask and coughed into her arm, which became covered in blood. The doctor began to back away.

"Oh god...stay away from me!" he shrieked, running out of the room.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters cried. He patted Olive on the head. "It's alright, little cousin, he's probably just squeamish. I'm going to be by your side no matter what, Olive. I gotta be strong for you."

"Right," Olive sighed. She forced a smile."I'm going to get better and go home for my birthday. You'll see. I just need some rest is all."

She continued to hold Kenny's hand as she closed her eyes. Maybe the doctors were just wrong.

**No way. Such hospital. Wow. Much sick. OMG. Wow. **

**(Guys, you gotta review. I must ask every time as if you don't see that big box down there.)**

**I use my hair to express myself**

**(That sounds really boring.)**

**I USE MY HAIR TO EXPRESS MYSELF.**

**3am. Wow. What is my life?**


	8. Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday, Olive!" Butters said happily. She opened her eyes slowly as Butters handed her a gift. "I hope you like it. You...wrote that you wanted this in your diary."

"Thanks, Butters," she grinned. She opened the gift to find exactly what she wanted. Grand Theft Auto V. She hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

Around her were many "get well" cards and balloons, most from family she didn't even know.

"We were gonna get you a cake, but the nurses said it wouldn't be a good idea," Butters sighed. "But I bought your present with my own money."

He sat on the edge of her hospital bed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Thanks, bro," she fluffed up his hair. "We're going to play this as soon as I get better."

"Olive?"

"Hm?"

"Is it...would it be okay if I called you my sister?"

"Of course."

He hugged her and smiled.

"When I wrote my letter to Mister Hanky, I asked him for a little sister," he said. "I knew wishes came true."

"I'm going to wait here for Kenny," Olive said. "I'm not going to sleep until he's here so I don't miss him."

"I can wake you if he gets here."

"No, Butters, I have to wait for him. He said he would visit me today. I don't even want a gift from him. I just want to see him."

As the day progressed, Olive's condition became worse. She was surrounded by bloody tissues she had coughed into and Butters was asleep on a nearby couch. The time passed so slowly, and as much as she wanted to sleep, she refused. Passing time, she wrote in her journal and played on the violin she had gotten from her aunt and uncle as a gift. Kenny was coming to see her, and she wanted to be awake when it happened. She watched the clock as her bright smile faded away. The nurses wouldn't allow her to have coffee, and she had a cold pack on her head and a thermometer in her mouth.

It was 7:30 when the nurse came in. She was a young woman with long brown hair and a mole on her left cheek.

"Olive, are you still waiting for that boy? Visiting hours are almost over." the nurse questioned, grabbing the thermometer from Olive's mouth. "My, what a temperature!"

"Yeah...he'll be here, nurse Vanessa. I'm just...I'm going to wait for him...just let me wait for him a while longer."

"Olive, you have a temperature of 107. Do you know how high that is? You need some sleep and another cold pack. When I come back, I expect you to be laying down, okay?"

"He'll be here. He said he would."

The nurse huffed as she left the room. Olive remained there. The room was only a blur, and she felt like she was boiling and freezing at the same time.

Another hour passed. Visiting hours were over, but Olive knew he'd still come. He had never lied to her, right?

* * *

Kenny lied in his bed on his cell phone. He definitely regretted not going to see her on her birthday. It's not that he didn't want to. The bet was over. He never had to speak to her again. And if his friends knew he was still hanging out with her...

He had mentioned seeing her. The moment replayed in his head several times.

_"You don't have to see her anymore, Kenny, the bet's over."_

_ "You're still going to see her? Ew, you don't like her do you?"_

_ "Kenny, don't be a fag. Just hang out with us today." _

_ "Dude, I think he's really starting to like her."_

_ "Don't even say that."_

_ "But she's real sick. Maybe he just-"_

_ "I hear she's fine! You don't want to see her, do you, Kenny?"_

With a sigh, Kenny turned to his side, trying to block out the thoughts. He was going to see her for sure tomorrow. No matter what his friends said.

After some well-needed rest, Kenny rushed to the hospital, a small gift in his hand. He went into her room but she was not there. His heart seemed to stop. There was no way she could have died. She wasn't that sick when he last saw her!

"Excuse me, where's Olive Stotch?" Kenny asked a short black haired woman at the front desk. He had to stand on his toes to reach.

"Deceased since this morning."

"What?" Kenny asked, his mouth agape (Not that anyone could tell). The gift he was holding fell to the floor. His knees began to shake. "Olive's dead?"

"Oh, I thought you said OLIVER Stotch. So sorry. Let me just find that for you," she typed a few things onto her computer. "She's in surgery. She's been transferred two buildings over."

He angrily picked up the gift and headed out the door.

Some people...


	9. Not in a Million Years

As he made his way to the building, he felt very confused. Why was he doing this? Olive was a no-good loner and had no friends or social life. It felt so wrong. He shouldn't care whether or not she's sick, he never has to talk to her again. If he let anyone know that he cared, he'd be the laughing stock of his entire class. He wasn't a fan of Butters, but this girl was different. While every other girl in class would play handball and talk about clothes, Olive would sit by herself and play with snails or climb trees. In South Park Elementary, being different wasn't usually a good thing.

Kenny stopped in his tracks and looked down at the gift in his hand.  
_I'm so pathetic. What's wrong with me?_

He didn't deserve this. He was dragged into this friendship, and he wanted out. But if he had just left her to never speak to her again at a time like this, he'd be a horrible person.

With a sigh, he continued to walk until he got inside and found an elevator. It didn't take him long to find the waiting room where Butters and his parents waited. Butters' parents were on their tablets while Butters was praying by one of the chairs.

"Kenny," Butters looked up. "You're here. I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah..." he scratched his head. "How's Olive?"

Butters looked down and sighed.

"They found blood around her lungs and diaphragm and had to operate. Something isn't right," he responded. "She was in a lot of pain this morning. She said she needed to see you. Then she got all quiet and just...collapsed."

Kenny felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew what it felt like to be ill like this. And knowing that she could die at any moment made him feel sick. He hadn't known her for long, but it was as if they connected. He didn't relate to her much, but they just clicked. He acted like he didn't like her, but in reality...

_I guess she's...ok..._

"What did they say? Will she make it?"

"Maybe. But...but I don't want to lose my sister. She's the only one I got," Butters said. "She says that she's not going to die without seeing you first, though. So I know she'll stay alive for you."

"She...said that?" Kenny wasn't sure how to feel. At this point, he would do anything to make sure she stayed alive. The sympathy he had for her was indescribable. Truthfully, he couldn't do much, but his chest ached in pain.

"Yes, and she cried all morning because she stayed up all night waiting for you to come."  
Now Kenny just felt like a douche.

"Well, I uh...I was um..."

"You should have seen how sad she was, the poor thing. She was so gosh-darn upset, she didn't want to eat anything or talk to anyone but me," Butters sighed. He pulled a note out of his pocket. "Oh, and she wanted me to give this to you. Don't feel special though, I got one too."

Kenny took the wrinkled paper. He was almost afraid to read it. He opened it and began to read the note. Her penmanship was particularly sloppy due to her being sick.

_Kenny,_

_ By the time you get this, I probably will be on an operating table. I may or may not make it, but the short time I have known you has been the best time of my life. Even though I've been sick, you've been there for me. For whatever reason, you came into my life, and I could never take that for granted. I only have a 25% chance of surviving post operation, but I'm hoping I'll be around long enough for a real goodbye, and not just a cheesy letter. I don't say this to many people, but I truly love you, Kenny. I don't know if you feel the same, but I wouldn't take back our time together for the world. The doctors told me that if I do make it, I will never even live long enough to be a teenager. I will never become an adult. I can't get married, graduate, or go to prom. But if I make it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope that's at least understandable. I know the other kids make fun of us because I'm no good, but I know you don't care, otherwise, you would have left me, right? I know you're embarrassed by me sometimes. I see it in your eyes. But for some reason, you never left my side. So...thank you._

_Olive_

By the time he had finished reading, the paper was tear-stained. He was so confused. The girl he had known for only about two weeks was going to die, and he actually cared. Had this been Kyle or Stan, being upset would be understandable. But not Olive. Not in a million years.

**Here's my end-of-chapter note!  
****It's 4am. Hello.  
Thanksgiving is coming up!  
It's raining. God, I love the rain so much! It's supposed to rain for a few days. That's not common in this part of California.  
:) Well, I love you guys!**


	10. Success

"The surgery was a success," a tall nurse with short black hair said as she walked in. "She'll be awake shortly. But you're free to come and see her. She's doing fine. There were a few complications, but it worked out."

"Golly," Butters grinned. "I sure am glad to hear that. Come on, Ken, let's go,"

He grabbed Kenny's arm. Kenny shook his head.

"Butters, she doesn't deserve me. What I did to her was disgusting and vile. I didn't even visit her when she needed me most."

"Kenny..." Butters titled his head. "She still loves you though. The day you two met, she became a different person. She likes you a lot."

"Not if she knew the truth," he scoffed.

"The truth?"

"She would hate me if she knew," Kenny sighed. He turned to Butters. "That's why you have to promise not to tell her. Please."

"I promise!" Butters placed one hand over his heart and the other in the air.

"Okay, well, you see...there was this bet. The loser had to go out with Olive for two weeks because no one likes her. Well, I lost. I wanted to break it off days ago, but she got sick and...I don't know..." Kenny looked down. "I think maybe...I actually kind of...like her...just a little. But please don't tell anyone."

"Aw, Ken," Butters placed an arm around his shoulder. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't love her. I just...I don't want her to die."

"Listen, mister! You brought yourself into this. You have no choice but to tell her how you really feel. I don't want her to die either, so I spend as much time with her as I can. She might not be around long, but at least there's someone that makes her happy. How would you feel if she died believing you thought she was 'just ok'?"

"You're right. I...I'm just a little confused is all."

Butters took Kenny's arm again.

"And that's okay. But she needs you right now."

They walked together into her room. She was still attached to machines. She didn't look much better, though.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Kenny questioned, setting her gift on the table beside her.

"Don't be silly," Butters replied. "She's fine."

Olive opened her eyes a little. She smiled to see them. As she sat up, Kenny pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kenny..."

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. He tried to let go but she held on. He could hear her sniffling into his parka.

"I missed you, Ken," she pulled down the hood of his parka and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so happy to see you."

He sat on the corner of her bed. Butters gave her a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, but it really hurts..."

"At least you'll have an awesome scar though," Kenny giggled. "Don't feel bad, I have plenty."

"You guys are the best," she smiled. "I hope I can go home before Christmas. I don't like it here."

"Just hang in there," Butters patted her on the head. "We can wait until you come home to celebrate Christmas if we need to."

"Alright, guys, Olive needs her sleep," the nurse said as she walked in. "When I return, I need you guys out."

"Well, bye, Olive," Butters grinned, leaving the room.

"Goodbye, Kenny," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed her hands and kissed her forcefully on the lips before walking out without a word.

He had no idea what he just did, but he was glad he did it.

**Hey, she's alive.  
They dun  
They dun  
They dun kissed.  
**


	11. Regression

**Please sign this petition so that South Park can make an episode about Bronies.**

** There's no petition, but that would make my year. No, my life. **

** Someone make the petition.  
**

It was only two days until Christmas. There was snow all around the city. Although she was expected to get better, Olive's condition only got worse. As the days went by, she had only regressed. She could hardly even walk, but her spirits were high.

She sat in her hospital bed with Kenny as she painted his nails blue, his parka folded beside him at her own request. Normally, Kenny would have declined, but he was extra nice that day. Butters sat on the couch nearby watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Kenny couldn't help but feel bad for her. Her nose was pink, her skin was pale, and she was always drowsy. But for some reason, she kept smiling, as if nothing was wrong. Her hair was in a high, curly ponytail with a puffy blue bow, as Butters had offered to do it.

As she continued to paint, every so often, her eyes would close and her head would droop forward, like a puppy who didn't want to fall asleep.

"If you're too tired, I can come back later," Kenny said.

"No, I'm not tired," she insisted. "Just...let me finish. I'm almost done."

Kenny rolled his eyes as she continued to apply polish to his nails as if he was some sort of Barbie doll. As she finished, Kenny stood up.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going now. Get some sleep."

"No!" she cried. "Don't go. I can't sleep if you leave me."

"I'm sure you will," he headed towards the doorway.

"No, no, wait. Please don't leave, Kenny," she looked down. "Please?"

"Fine," he sighed and sat on the bed. "What do you want to do then?"

She curled up next to him and yawned.

"Why don't we...just..."

"Hm?"

The next time he looked at her, she was sound asleep. He smiled and laid down next to her, closing his eyes.

"Ken, Kenny, wake up," came a meek voice. It felt as if he had only slept a few moments, but when he looked outside, it was already dark. He looked up at Olive who had tears in her eyes.

"What?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"I...I had a bad dream."

"Okay," he closed his eyes again and rolled back over. "Cool."

"Kenny," she looked down. "Aren't you gonna stay up with me?"

"I'm not your mother," he groaned. He only realized what he had said seconds later.

"...Right...I'm sorry, Kenny. You're right. Y-you can just go back to sleep i-if you like. I...I'm sorry," she buried her face into her hands. Kenny sat up as she began to sob.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just stop crying, please."

"I'm not crying," she wiped her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, dude," he kissed her lightly on the nose and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I'm not upset with you. It's just...," she sighed. He patted her back as she continued to cry into his shirt. She cried so hard, in fact, that she started to cough.  
"It's okay, it was only a dream," Kenny assured her. She became slightly quieter.

"It's just...since the car accident..." she pulled away and gasped upon looking at his shirt.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. He looked down at his clothes and found that his shirt was covered in blood. And lots of it.

** I guess she's not totally better then, huh?  
**

**This is actually by far the shortest chapter.  
**

**Who's excited for Thanksgiving? :D**


	12. The Mistake

"I-I'm sorry," Olive began to shiver. "I just...I'm not feeling so good..."

"I'm gonna get a nurse," Kenny stood up, taking off his white cotton shirt and placing it nearby. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"O-okay," she nodded. Moments later, Kenny returned alongside a nurse with short red hair. She put a blood pressure cuff on Olive's arm, placed a thermometer in her mouth, and began to draw blood, causing her to hold Kenny's hand tightly.

"I'm going to have the doctor order some tests, hon. This doesn't look good at all," the nurse sighed, looking at the thermometer. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Olive wrapped her hands around Kenny.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she grinned. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Thanks," he looked away.

"Is...something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he sighed, looking down at his blue nails. "I'm just a little worried is all."

She grinned reassuringly, wiping a small trail of blood from her mouth.

"I hate to make you worry," she patted his head. "I know I might die soon, but I trust that we'll always be together. No matter what."

"Don't say that. You're not going to die. I'd never let that happen."

"Kenny, look," Olive looked down, coughing into her arm. "I love you. More than anything in the world. I haven't known you very long, but you're here. And I'm here for you, too. You have your whole life ahead of you. But me...look at me. I can't eat, my lungs are giving out, and the doctors say my heart may shut down soon. Every breath I take, I'm a little bit closer to death. But don't ever forget me. Grow up and marry someone nice. Have a family. Be whatever it is you want to be. But try not to forget me. I won't forget you. I promise I won't. I don't forget anyone. It's okay if you don't love me back. Just...remember me."

"I'd never forget you. But you're too young to die. You don't deserve to die. Not after losing your family and meeting someone you really love."

"It's okay. I've finally come to accept it. For whatever reason, I'm just not meant to grow up. My heart isn't meant to keep beating. I might close my eyes tonight and never wake up. But it's alright. You're here. You haven't left my side yet. I think fate brought us together."

"Right...faith..." he chuckled.

"What?" she cocked her head. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just," Kenny took a deep breath. "Look, I went out with you because I lost a bet. At first, I didn't like you. But now, it's different. I like you a lot, Olive."

Olive looked down.

"Am I so unlikeable...that going out with me is a punishment? Being my friend is a burden?"

"No, no. Maybe at first, but I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Tears filled her eyes. Kenny cursed under his breath. Some things are best left unknown.

"I thought I had finally found the one. Someone who didn't think of me differently just because I'm broken. Only a pig would do such a thing to someone. I can't believe I actually...vented to you. I thought I had fallen in love with you," she sighed. "The moment I began to trust you, you had already lied to me."

"Just be open minded for a minute. The time we spent together-"

"It means nothing now. It was all a game to you."

"No, I..."

"I think you'd better leave. Please."

"Look, I know it was stupid, but it was for the best. We're friends now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm not your friend, assh*le! You're disgusting!"

He was in shock. She had never snapped at anyone before. He didn't know what to say. He was instantly filled with rage. Why couldn't she just understand?

"I hope you die!" he cried. "I only stayed with you because I felt bad for you! But people like you are better off dead!"

Kenny stood up and spared her one more glance before shamefully exiting.

_Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I just keep my f*cking mouth shut? Why did I think I could trust her to keep calm and collected?_

He walked home and laid down in his bed. He felt so uneasy and ashamed. How could he just crush her like that?

After all, he did love her...kind of, right? No, that's silly. Not after what had just happened. He hated her.

Then, why was he crying?

** Hohoho, dude. Holy guacamole.**


	13. The End?

The following few days were no better. All he wanted was to forget her. Girls are stupid anyway, right?

Sadly, she was all he could think about.

How could they lose their friendship over something so stupid? He finally realized that she wasn't so bad and she just ended it all. Ended their precious friendship.

It happened to be Christmas morning. Kenny didn't have a tree or get gifts. He didn't care though. He just wanted his friend back. He was all she had, and he had played with her heart. But it was her fault for not understanding. She was the one who made a big deal about it. He trusted that she wouldn't take it so seriously, and she just fell apart.

The moment he got out of bed, something just felt wrong. He didn't eat that morning, nor did he speak. He just put on his Parka and sat on the couch with a sigh. Several minutes passed before he heard his doorbell ring.

He slowly got up to answer it, only to see Butters. Tears were streaming down Butters' face, and he could hardly bring himself to speak.

"K-K-Kenny...you...you gotta come down to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"She...she needs to see you..."

"Ha, no she doesn't," Kenny replied.

"N...no...Kenny, something's really wrong with her...they're losing her..."

Butters led Kenny to his parents' car and drove briskly to the hospital. Kenny held in his tears. He didn't want her to think he felt bad for her.

He walked in to see her on the bed with her eyes closed and her heart monitor beating slowly. She wore a breathing mask and didn't move. Her once lively face was blank and pale. He walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Olive," he pulled down the hood of his parka and looked down at her. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I take back what I said. I don't want you to die. Please don't die. Even if you're still mad at me, I want you to live. Open your eyes...please..."

"They say she's too far gone," Butters sighed. "The last thing she said was to tell you she was sorry."

Kenny looked back at her and held her hand, sitting on his knees.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I was stupid. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Please wake up."

A male doctor with balding gray hair walked in, looking at the floor.

"I think it's time you say your goodbyes. She'll pass any moment."

As he exited, Kenny and Butters exchanged looks.

"Go ahead," Kenny sighed. "I...I need a moment."

He rushed out of the room along with Butters' parents, leaving Butters and Olive there.

"Olive," he placed another puffy blue bow in her hair. "You're the best sister in the world. I'll take good care of Christmas and all of your other pets. I know you were sick the entire time you were here, but I'm so glad you came. I wanted us to have adventures and grow up together like a real brother and sister. We were supposed to play video games together and be best friends. No one should have to die on Christmas. You don't deserve it. I...I'm gonna miss you..."

He tucked a small teddy bear under her arm and tearfully left the room, Kenny entering. Kenny cleared his throat, ruffling his messy blonde hair. His nose was pink and he was a mess from crying.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to you. You actually cared about me and I took it for granted. I like you Olive...I mean, I really like you. I guess you could say I...l-love you."

She slowly opened her eyes just a little. Her words were muffled through the mask.

"I love you, too," she held two of his fingers, which were still painted blue. "I'm...sorry about what I said to you. D-don't cry for me, though. I don't...I don't deserve it..."

"Olive..." he held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you on your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner. Just...please don't die..."

"Don't worry about me," her breaths became more labored. "I-I'll miss you, Kenny. I'm...I'm sorry..."

"N-no! Wait..."

She gave him a faint smile before closing her eyes again.

Seconds later, her monitor gave a high pitched, long beep.

She was gone.  
**  
It may not happen, but expect one more chapter.**


	14. Reunion

Upon returning home, Kenny began to feel the worst pain he had ever experienced. It was much worse than being run over or set on fire. Never had he been so brokenhearted. He couldn't believe she was gone after such a short, miserable time on Earth. But if there was any chance he could see her again, he was all for it.  
He walked into his parents' room and went over to his father's drawer. He quickly found a loaded shotgun. He had committed suicide many times before, and this was no different. He put the gun to his head and fired, knowing that in time, he would be right back in his bed.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and realized he was somewhere he had been before many times. He was surrounded by clouds and familiar faces. Small crowds of winged angels roamed this promised land. He stood up and began to look around, hoping to find Olive amongst the crowd. What if she hadn't made it? Could she have gone to hell? Or gotten lost on her way to the afterlife?  
He was sure he had seen every corner of heaven, and he found no luck. Just as he began to turn around, something caught his eye, and there she was. No more than fifty feet away, an angel with curly blonde hair, a white dress and a bright smile sat on her knees, petting a large white dog with tears in her eyes. It was her for sure. He had no doubt in his mind. Kenny ran over and tackled her, making her fall to the ground. He hugged her tighter and closer than he had before.  
"Dude, I thought I'd never find you," Kenny said. Olive smiled and cocked her head. She stood up and shook his hand.  
"I'm Olive," she grinned. "Who are you?"  
Kenny froze.  
"W-what do you mean? It's me...Kenny..." he removed the hood of his parka. "You...you don't remember me?"  
She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry. I've never seen you before."  
Tears filled his eyes.  
"Oh..."  
"I'm just joking! Of course I remember you! But...what are you doing here?" she hugged him tightly and let out a small gasp. "Y-you killed yourself, didn't you?"  
He nodded.  
"Yeah," he replied. "I...just wanted to see you. I forgot what you looked like without an oxygen mask on."  
She folded her arms.  
"Well, I wish you hadn't. But I'm glad to see you. This is my dog, Pony," she pointed to the fluffy white mixed breed. "I got her when I was four. I named her myself."  
"I can tell."  
"Well, I wanted a pony, but she was even better. She got really sick at a young age, too."  
Almost out of nowhere, a tall teenaged boy walked over, pulling Olive into a hug. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey, Kiddo," he grinned. Her face lit up as she hugged him back.  
"Sam, I missed you!" she let go and turned back to Kenny. "Sam, this is Kenny. He's my favorite person. I-I mean besides you, you know."  
"Oh really?" a smile widened across his pimple filled face. "So, you already found yourself a boyfriend?"  
She nodded.  
"Yep. He's the one. I know he is."  
Sam inched closer to Kenny, lifting him by the collar.  
"If you break my sister's heart, I'll make you deader than you already are," he whispered. He released Kenny and fluffed up his unruly blonde hair. "I'm just joking, kid. I'm glad you've taken a liking to Olive. She never did have many friends."  
"Actually...I wanted to spend some time with her...alone," Kenny scratched his head.  
"Alright. I get it, kid," Sam replied. "But if you do so much as touch a hair on her head-"  
"Sam, it's alright," she giggled. She grabbed Kenny's hand and began to walk with him along the clouds. "It's nice here, isn't it? I can't say I don't miss Butters though. I'm just happy I get to eat almonds now. I used to be allergic to them. But...I'm just glad I get to spend the rest of eternity with you. That's like...forever."  
"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about..." Kenny sighed and looked down. "I...I'm not mortal, Olive. I don't have much time left here, but I'll visit you when I can."  
"Heh...what do you mean, Ken?"  
"I mean...I die all the time. No one really remembers it, but I've been here many times. That's why I was so quick to commit suicide to see you. I'll be right back on Earth and no one will even remember me leaving."  
"Kenny, I..." she seemed confused. "Will I remember you coming to see me? Will I remember this at all?"  
"I...I don't know," Kenny replied.  
"Well, give this to Butters when you go back," she handed him a pendant with a rainbow colored jewel inside. "It's pure rainbow, you know. It doesn't taste so good, but it's pretty cool. We have tons of them here."  
"You're the first one to really believe me," he smiled. "Doesn't it seem farfetched? At all?"  
"Of course it does, but you're not lying to me. I see it in your eyes."  
He looked down at his hand as it began to disintegrate. He was waking up.  
"I...I have to go now. I'll be back soon, okay?" he pulled her into a hug and slowly disappeared.  
He awoke tucked into his bed with a smile, the pendant tucked beneath his arm. Maybe this curse...wasn't such a curse after all.  
**  
There. The real ending. Well, I'll probably start another story soon. Perhaps Gravity Falls or Mario. There's a chance it'll be another South Park story, but no promises.  
Anyway, this chapter takes place in heaven because heaven is canon in South Park. Had this been Metal Gear Solid or My Little Pony, I would never make the afterlife a thing...unless it was very necessary. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I love you guys. As always, I love reviews.  
Moosey out. Peace, guys!**


End file.
